A Soldier and his Partner
by AI-Omicron
Summary: -Slight crossover- Abandoned By Project freelancer over 20years ago in a storage facility with the power running below critical a Recovery Beacon is sent out to the nearest barracks that has a clearance Level of Alpha-Vector in order to save herself. Noble Six and his team find her. But what happens when The AI of Emotion wants Six as her partner and wont let anyone else touch her


This is a slight crossover between Red vs Blue And Halo Reach

This entire Fanfic came from a Twitter RP (Role Play) between my Freelancer AI and Noble Six so don't get mad at me when you don't get what you want with pairings cause I'm not changing it.

All Of Noble Team has been replaced (Aside from Six) at this point.

DISCLAMER: I want Six but I cant have him he belongs to someone else but any other person not recognized is mine or part of the RP Im with

WARNING- It also contains lemons fluff and all sorts of arguments between my AI and Agent Enigma

So Here You Go

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

.:AI Speak:.

* * *

It has been a decade sense anyone has set foot inside this Freelancer storage facility hardly anything was left intact all but one object, A Memory Unit. This single Unit carries the most dangerous AI Freelancer ever held in their possession, The Omicron AI, The only AI in existence that embodies pure Emotion.

She remains in a dream like state until someone sets her free which might be soon now that power in the Unit has dipped below 10% and a recovery beacon was sent into space.

- **UNSC Barracks** (previously owned by Freelancer)- **0400 hours**

* * *

A loud alarm pierced through the night all round the sleeping quarters awaking everyone withing the facility. Several Spartans were already awake and sprinting down the halls to find what tripped the alarm.

When over the intercom an unknown voice rang out

" **REVOVER BEACON DETECTED PRIORITY LEVEL: ALPHA VECTOR. ID: CODE OMICRON SENDING INFORMATION TO ALL PERSONEL ABOVE LEVEL: ZERO"** once theUnknown voice stopped Six Spartans received this information.

"Noble Team report" A man in a colonel uniform asked walking towards them from down the hall. The shortest of the group decided to say something "We received the information just like the voice said and a Location" the woman said confused.

The uniformed man sighed "These barracks used to belong to an Advanced Tech Research Facility called Project Freelancer that is all the information on this place simply because all of its files were Inked out. Whatever they were doing it was highly classified and dangerous...go to the location and find this Omicron thing"

A 6'9'' man in blueish armor looked at the others "Lets get going" he said with an edge in his voice walking towards a hanger. The others just looked at his retreating form and jogged after him "Six whats wrong?" the woman asked him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Its Enigma again I keep catching her with some guy she calls Nevada like the state on earth...so I dumped her and now she wants to get back with me" Six says with a sigh as they reach the Pelican hanger. "I told you she was a bitch" the woman muttered as they boarded the Pelican with the others.

They were greeted by a new pilot "Im 479er a new pilot for the UNSC" the woman said not reviling her face.

 **-Storage Facility- 0500 hours**

* * *

Once hitting land the Spartans lifted their weapons and quickly walked out of the Pelican. They were greeted with the blue sun rising across the strange yet lush landscape and a large decaying building.

Six stood in front of the others "Lets go we're wasting time" he ordered setting the pace at a fast jog. The others following after him with their guns raised.

Once at the crumbling building taking note that it was a storage facility and most if not all of the stuff was unusable due to decay.

Signaling the others to split off and search the place Six followed the recovery beacon to a small laboratory where a purple container sat out on a table. Gently picking it up Six set out to rendezvous point. Not realizing what he just picked up.

 **-Inside the Memory Unit-**

.:What is this...its warm is it the Director?...No it can't be him he's never this gentle:. A soft voice whispered. Glowing Orange eyes shimmered with tears. .:Who ever he is he's gentle and loving...I'll make it up to him...I'll give him my all and become his partner:. The voice spoke with confidence.

 **-Outside-**

The others gathered around Six and the object he was holding "What is it?" A young voice from the black armored spartan asked.

Six looked up "Not sure. The R&D will find out" They loaded up back into the Pelican to bring back the piece of Tech that was giving off the signal.

"Hey Six...what if this thing is a weapon...what then?" A gray armored guy spoke up looking at the purple Tech.

"Doubtful, It's not standard tech if all the information on it is right…its most likely a data storage unit or something" The woman in dark red armor spoke up as she was reaching for it.

Six pulled it away from her touch "No one Touches it till we get back...479er whats our ETA" he asked looking at the pilot "Uh 70 Seconds now stop talking to me" The pilot said going back to the controls to land in the docking bay.

Once landed Six walked out holding the tech and headed for the Lab to find out what the hell this thing was.

A scientist in a lab coat took the Purple Unit from him and set it down on a metal table "Thank you Six" The scientist said kindly.

Six turned to leave when the Unit Opened releasing a Purple ball of light that floated around. The other scientists were baffled at the little floating light. "What is it?" one person asked.

The little light shimmered for a moment and turned into a tiny purple armored person. **.:H-Hello...I Am Omicron:.**

* * *

 **End Of Chapter one**

Hello everyone Im finally out of the fucking hospital and im cured NO MORE CANCER YAY!

Ill be quick

I need OC's

NONE CAN BE LARGER THAN 6' 9''

 **Noble one**

One young male to wear black armor

 **Noble two**

An older guy to wear gray

 **Noble three**

A Shorter woman in misty blue

 **Noble four**

Another woman in yellow

 **Noble five**

And a guy/girl always silent in white


End file.
